powerrangersboomfandomcom-20200214-history
Ninja Steel Rangers (Shattered Grid)
The Ninja Rangers, also known as the Ninja Steel Rangers are a team of youths who harness the power of the Ninja Power Stars. They followed the original timeline until the Morphin Grid separated the team's timeline to protect the timestream. Their timeline diverges in the middle of Madame Odius' campaign against them. History With Brody constantly having nightmares of Madame Odius winning against the Rangers, he wonders if breaking his Power Star would have the same effect as last time wherein it gave his dad, Dane, and his mentor, Mick, Red Ranger powers. Sarah warns him that the Ninja Nexus Prism has not shown that it even wants to make new stars. Disheartened, Brody takes some time to himself. Lord Drakkon catches him alone and attacks him with his sentries in order to gain his morpher and Power Star. Outmatched, Brody attempts to smash the star again to try and multiply its power. All it does is destroy the Power Star and leave Brody defenseless. Before Drakkon could finish him off, the other Rangers arrive with Dane and Mick and save him. Hayley accesses Lion Fire Mode and the Rangers drive Drakkon away. Mick is unable to trace him, but is able to repair the Power Star and morpher. Unbeknownst to them, Drakkon has all he needs with a single shard of the Red Power Star that he was able to take. Receiving Zordon's call through the Morphin Grid, the six Ninja Rangers were among the Rangers who rallied to his pocket dimension for the final stand against Lord Drakkon. After having their Morphers reinforced by Doctor K, the Ninja Rangers participated in an advance towards Drakkon's Tower on the Moon in the World of the Coinless, engaging a large army of Ranger Sentries, using their Ninja Steel Megazord. Members Brody Romero As Ninja Steel Red, Brody Romero followed his original timeline until the Shattered Grid event. He had been deeply worried about Madam Odius and later comes up alone against Lord Drakkon. He attempts to destroy his Power Star again to make it more powerful like his battle with Galvanax but to no avail. A piece of his Power Star was taken by Lord Drakkon and melted down in his sword, facilitating its connection with the Morphin Grid, allowing a faster theft of Rangers' Powers Status in Shattered Grid: Alive, re-powerered by Mick Hayley Foster As Ninja Steel White, Hayley Foster followed her original timeline until the Shattered Grid event. Like the rest of the Rangers, she finds Brody locked in battle with Drakkon and helps. She uses Lion Fire Mode and summons the Ninja Super Steel Blaster. Status in Shattered Grid: Alive, powered Calvin Maxwell As Ninja Steel Yellow, Calvin Maxwell followed his original timeline until the Shattered Grid event. Like the rest of the Rangers, he finds Brody locked in battle with Drakkon and helps. Status in Shattered Grid: Alive, powered Preston Tien As Ninja Steel Blue, Preston Tien followed his original timeline until the Shattered Grid event. Like the rest of the Rangers, he finds Brody locked in battle with Drakkon and helps. Status in Shattered Grid: Alive, powered Sarah Thompson As Ninja Steel Pink, Sarah Thompson followed her original timeline until the Shattered Grid event. Like the rest of the Rangers, she finds Brody locked in battle with Drakkon and helps. She notes that the Nexus Prism has not shown any desire to make new Stars with the super steel Status in Shattered Grid: Alive, powered Levi Weston As Ninja Steel Gold, Levi Weston (Aiden Romero) followed his original timeline until the Shattered Grid event. Like the rest of the Rangers, he finds Brody locked in battle with Drakkon and helps. He was latter seen in the last battle against Lord Drakkon's Forces, fighting alogside others Gold Rangers, when Lord Drakkon himself attacks him with his sword, tacking away his powers. Status in Shattered Grid: Alive, depowered Dane Romero As another version of Ninja Steel Red, Dane Romero followed his original timeline until the Shattered Grid event. With the Rangers, he finds his son Brody locked in battle with Drakkon and takes him to safety while the Rangers drive Drakkon away. Status in Shattered Grid: Alive, still depowered after Ninja Steel Mick Kanic As another version of Ninja Steel Red, Mick followed his original timeline until the Shattered Grid event. With the Rangers, he finds Brody locked in battle with Drakkon and takes him to safety with Dane while the Rangers drive Drakkon away. He later manages to fix Brody's morpher and restores his Power Star despite the missing shard. Status in Shattered Grid: Alive, still depowered after Ninja Steel